Saber (Fate/Abysmal - Amaterasu)
Saber is one of the Saber Class Servants from Fate/Abysmal as part of the Black Faction. Her Master is Tokudaiji Suketsune. Profile Identity Saber's true identity is Amaterasu, the Goddess of Fire and the Sun in Shinto Mythology, worshipped in Japan. She's the daughter of Izanagi and Izanami, the sister of Susano'o and Tsukiyomi, the latter of which also being her husband, and all of the Emperors of Japan are considered to be direct descendants of her. In Mythology Amaterasu was born when another god, Izanagi, cleansed his left eye after returning from a failed attempt at retrieving his wife from the Land of Yomi (her brothers Tsukuyomi and Susano-o were born from washing other eye and nose, respectively). Amaterasu married Tsukuyomi, and for a time, she shared the sky with him, controlling the sun and day while he ruled the moon and night, until he killed the food goddess Uke Miochi. This killing prompted Amaterasu to label him an evil spirit and separate from him, creating the division between day and night. Family Amaterasu is the sister of Susanoo and Tsukuyomi (who was also her husband), the daughter of Izanagi. The Emperors of Japan claim direct descent from her, by way of ornament. The texts also tell of a long-standing rivalry between Amaterasu and her other brother, Susano. When he was banished from Heaven by Izanagi, he went to bid his sister goodbye. Amaterasu was suspicious, demanding a contest to prove his good faith. Each of them took an object of the other's and from it birthed gods and goddesses. Amaterasu birthed three women from Susano's sword, while he birthed five men from her necklace. Claiming the gods were hers because they were born of her necklace, and the goddesses were his, she decided that she had won the challenge, as his item produced women. Frustrated at her insistence, Susanoo went on a rampage, destroying Amaterasu's rice fields, hurling a flayed pony at her loom, and killing one of her attendants in a fit of rage. Amaterasu, grieved and furious, hid inside the Ama-no-Iwato ("heavenly rock cave"), thus hiding the sun for a long period of time. Finally, Ame-no-Uzume-no-Mikoto, kami of merriment, found a way to lure her out. Dressing herself in flowers, she started dancing on top of an overturned tub in front of the cave. The other gods began to laugh, even more so when she shed her "clothing" and danced naked. Curious to know what the fuss was about, Amaterasu looked out of the cave, and saw her own reflection in a mirror Uzume had placed in her view. She left the cave, and the other gods quickly blocked the entrance, persuading her to stay. The siblings later amended their conflict when Susanoo gave her the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi sword as a reconciliation gift. Legendary Heirlooms According to legend, Amaterasu bequeathed three objects to her descendants Yata no Kagami; the jewel, Yasakani no Magatama, and the sword, Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi. These sacred objects collectively became the three Imperial Regalia of Japan. Appearance Personality Role Fate/Abysmal Powers and Abilities Skills Class Skills Rider: Ranked EX. Yatagarasu is a three legged, three eyed, giant crow, which serves Amaterasu as her main adviser and messenger. As a Servant with the Riding skill she is able to summon Yatagarasu at will and soar through the air on his back. As a deity of greater caliber than almost every other deity, she is also capable of operating and riding any type of vehicle that is in the world that she is summoned into. While its official ranking is EX, Yatagarasu is considered to be on a higher level than most riding abilities, which means that it also qualifies as a Noble Phantasm as well. Magic Resistence: Personal Skills Divinity: Amaterasu has one of the highest levels of Divinity of all Heroic Spirits, EX ranked; in fact, it's said that the only Heroic Spirits whose Divinity could surprass hers would be leaders of specific religious pantheons, such as Izanagi and Izanami in Shinto, Zeus in Greek Mythology, Jupiter in Roman Mythology, Odin in Norse Mythology, Ra in Egyptian Mythology, and Buddha from Buddhism. Amaterasu's Divinity gives her a Magic Resistance level of EX regardless of what class she is summoned to, making her invulnerable to all magic except for that of the absolute highest calibur. Mana Burst (Flame): Mana Concealment: Swordsmanship Noble Phantasms Sword of Kusanagi: Heavenly Sword of Gathering Clouds Yata-no-Kagami: Protection of the Divine Flame Yasakani no Magatama: The Jewel of Divine Knowledge Yatagarasu: Three-Legged Crow - The Will of Divine Intervention Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Divine Spirits Category:Saber Class Servants Category:Saber Category:Saber servant Category:Japanese Heroic Spirits Category:Asian Heroic Spirits Category:Servants Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Servant (Fate/Abysmal) Category:Fate/Abysmal Category:Characters Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Sovereigns